


Laughter

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [8]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, SMUUUUUT, but like sweet cute funny endearing smut, nevertheless you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: Listen. We all love a good smut fic, but sex isn't always super sexy and it can be very endearing and funny. So enjoy!
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Jude Ainsworth, Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: When the Night Comes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Kudos: 23





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. We all love a good smut fic, but sex isn't always super sexy and it can be very endearing and funny. So enjoy!

Over the course of his long life, Finn has heard many things, but the sound of her laughter is the one he cherishes above all others. 

The way she throws her head back, nose crinkling, with parted rosy lips entrances him, pulls him to her. And he knows that her laughter was a rare occurrence; she comes from a land of ice and snow, her childhood home cold and harsh, her life littered with pain and sadness.

So he vows to make up for lost time, and does just about anything to hear that clear peal of laughter. 

Tonight he stands outside the Wolf, waiting for her to return from a hunt. He cradles a glass of whiskey as his eyes fixate on the street ahead, waiting for her blonde head to pop into view. When it does, the stars are shining brightly above the town and he runs towards her. 

“My heart returns!” He cries as he sweeps her into her arms and spins. Jude immediately scoffs and tries to wriggle out of his grasp. 

“ _ Finnegan _ , put me down,” she hisses, seeing the nearby townsfolk begin to stare, and he pulls his head back to look at her with an impish grin. 

“And let the most beautiful woman in Eskria out of my grasp? I don’t think so.” The corners of her mouth twitch as a ghost of a smile dances across her features, and Finn knows that she’s trying not to give him the satisfaction, but he is relentless in his pursuit. 

He hooks an arm under her knee to pick her up, bridal style, despite her protests, knowing that perfect blush is soon to sweep across her cheeks. He leans in close to her, lips grazing the shell of her ear. She shivers, and he whispers something both cheesy and  _ filthy _ , and finally, he hears the sound that makes him feel like his heart might beat again. 

She buries her face in the crook of his neck as the giggles pour out of her. He grins at the sound of it, kissing her temple and whisking them back to the catacombs.

He deposits her gently onto dark sheets, lips quickly finding hers, his hands cupping her face. They break apart only to catch a breath; crystal blue eyes find gold and she smiles up at him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, Finnegan, I would say that you missed me.” A low hum rumbles in his chest as he peppers kisses on her jaw and down her throat, nipping playfully at her exposed collarbone. 

“Miss you? Absurd,” he teases, his hands finding their way under her shirt. He can feel her pulse begin to race, the goosebumps rising on her heated skin, hear the faintest hitch in her breathing. It’s addicting to him, her humanness, and it’s a vice he gladly imbibes in. 

Finn starts to move over her, but a small hand on his chest stops him and he quirks a brow down at his Hunter. 

“What’s wrong?” She flushes and squirms, pearly teeth biting down on the swell of her bottom lip. 

“I just came off of a hunt.” Finn is stunned for a brief moment as he hears Jude sound  _ meek _ for the first time. “I’m all...gross.” 

He chuckles and knits his brows together. “So?” She huffs. 

“I'm sure you don't remember what it's like to  _ sweat,  _ Finn, but it's not pleasant--” Finn cuts her off with a kiss and flips them, pulling her onto his lap. 

“You sure don’t seem to mind when I make you  _ sweat _ , Jude,” he purrs, ignoring the flat look she gives him. He runs iron fingers through her hair and lightly grips it at the base of her neck, tilting her head back to run his nose against her pulse. He smirks against her skin as he feels it flutter, a raspy chuckle rumbling through his chest. “Besides, I’ve smelled worse, and I like things a little  _ dirty _ .” 

Jude swats at him and he flinches for her. He looks up at her through unfairly dark lashes and runs a hand up the curve of her waist. This time, when he slants his lips against hers she melts into him, readily leaning into his touch. She murmurs something about Finn being incorrigible between kisses, but he can hear her thoughts clearing and focusing only on him and his touch. 

He makes quick work of their clothes, and he turns them again, cradling her with his arm. Settling between her legs, he takes his time to kiss up the curve of her belly, the swell of her breasts; his tongue darts out to taste her as he kisses the hollow of her throat. Finn runs his hands up her arms until their fingers clasp, and their eyes meet as he enters her with a quick thrust of his hips. 

They gasp together, Finn’s eyes burning bright as he watches Jude move beneath him. Golden hair splays behind her like a halo, her back arching as she wraps legs around his waist. He takes his time with her, letting the tenderness between them linger.

Her arms hang around his neck, her hands anchored in raven hair, soft noises falling from her lips as Finn whispers praise in her ear. The warmth of her sinks into his skin and their harmonized breathing tempts him to believe his heart also beats with hers. 

Finn can feel fire between them start to build, their movements growing faster, Jude’s breathing more labored. She presses her forehead to his, Finn’s name on her lips, when a strange noise rumbles between them.

Jude freezes, eyes wide, a hand flying up to her mouth. She stares at Finn for a moment before she bursts out laughing, her eyes squeezing shut with the force of it. She covers her face with her hands as she groans a soft “ _ oh nooo _ .” 

Finn starts to laugh as well, gently moving Jude’s hands from her face. “What  _ was _ that?” She’s still laughing, and he drinks it in greedily. 

“My stomach,” she chuckles. “I haven’t eaten.” Another giggle escapes as Finn dramatically pouts at her. 

“And why is that?”

“A certain vampire grabbed me and had his way with me before I could have a decent meal.” 

She grins up at him, her eyes swimming with affection. His eyes trace the lines of her face, the flush of her skin, the small mole under her lip, the crinkle around her eyes as she grins; he finds the tiny imperfections that collectively make a more perfect whole, and it’s so  _ human  _ that he’s convinced his dead heart makes a loud  _ thump _ . 

He swallows, an unnecessary thing, and kisses her, swallowing the next laugh as her stomach rumbles again. He holds her tight to him as he begins to move, and they find their bliss with smiling, kiss-swollen lips.

Finn watches her fall into sleep as they lay together in the aftermath, the thought of leaving her side torturous. He lets himself pretend to dream with her, for tonight there are no bad dreams to soothe, but only ones full of laughter. 


End file.
